Second thoughts
by Myrne
Summary: Too wrapped up in their own moments, the two boys doesn't hear Burt getting home, and they're just… in the middle of something. Burt is furious, but when he's about to knock on his son's door, he hears something that might change his opinion.


**SECOND THOUGHTS**

**Main-characters: **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Burt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>M  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Family  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Too wrapped up in their shared moment, the two boys doesn't hear Burt getting home, and they're just… in the middle of something. Burt is furious, but when he's about to knock on his son's door, he hears something that might change his opinion.  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**My first attempt at smut. I'm terrified. D: Yes, that's the right word.**

**This silly idea hasn't been leaving my head since last Friday, and I just had to write it down, see if it works out just as fine as in my head. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Kurt was whining, moaning, writhing underneath Blaine's naked, musculed body, when the shorter boy made his way down to Kurt's cock. On his way he stopped to bite in both Kurt's nipples teasingly, and to lick a trail down his stomach to his belly button. Now Kurt was really babbling nonsense and Blaine couldn't understand a word, but that was okay. His boyfriend was enjoying the things he was doing. That was the most important thing. End of story.

Kurt left out a whining noise, as Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's cock. Blaine smirked, because no matter how often Blaine had given Kurt a blowjob, the reactions would remain the same. And those reactions encouraged Blaine to go on.

His lips touched the tip of Kurt's cock and the reaction he got was enormous. Kurt gasped for air and immediately his hands found his way into Blaine's ungelled curls. The tug that came next, made Blaine growl around Kurt and he took him in deeper.

"_Oh yesssssss_," Kurt hissed and he bucked shamelessly into Blaine's mouth. Everything Blaine couldn't reach with his mouth, he was working on with his mouth, and Kurt was whispering Blaine's name, moaning, panting, gasping for air and so much more…

Kurt felt the familiar heat building up in his stomach, but suprisingly, he pushed Blaine off of him. Blaine whined and his lips, who were around Kurt's delicious cock just seconds ago, fell close. Blaine sat up and raised an eyebrow, but Kurt pulled his boyfriend into a passionate kiss, all teeth and tongue. Kurt shivered in pleasure as he tasted himself on Blaine's tongue.

"I want you to make love to me, Blaine," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, and he felt his boyfriend stiffen above him. Kurt was worried, because after ten seconds, Blaine still hadn't reacted on Kurt's major comment.

"Blaine, honey, is it.. is- don't you want me?" Kurt's lower lip was trembling, because he hadn't expected this. Blaine, of all people, had made him comfortable with being naked in front of the person you love. Blaine had said that his whole body, including his cock and ass, was the most amazing one he had ever seen, so why would he chicken out now? He knew that Blaine was only waiting for him.

"Oh god… Kurt," Blaine growled and attacked his boyfriends lips. How long had he waited for Kurt to say this, and now he was acting stupid, because Kurt had caught him off guard. But Kurt pushed him off him, eyes swimming in tears.

"Kurt, baby… I want to, please. I was just… suprised. A-Are you sure?" Blaine had to ask. He didn't want his boyfriend to regret this huge step they were making in their relationship. Physically, the last step they could take.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and he was whining, because seriously, the thought about Blaine's cock buried deep inside his hole made his half-hard cock twitch. He needed it, he needed it so bad…

"Yes, oh god, yes. Please, Blaine… make love to me, fuck me, do it, just please?" Kurt was practically… no scratch that, Kurt was begging Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine had taken Kurt's lower lip between his teeth and now mumbled against Kurt's lips. "You can't just speak like that, oh god… Kurt, I've been waiting for this for so long, you have no idea… Do you.. have you.. I mean.. Lube? Do you have lube?" Blaine had released Kurt's lower lip and was now staring at his boyfriend's face. It was pure lust that was written on Kurt's face and he nodded, slowly.

"In the drawer… Please, Blaine, hurry up. My cock, and my hole for that matter, have been without attention for so long." Kurt's eyes were sparkling in excitement and had darkened after they had made the decision to do it.

"Kurt, please…" Blaine groaned, and opened the drawer, searching for the lube. He grinned after he had found it and crawled back to Kurt, who just laid there, waiting… And then Blaine knew that Kurt was the one. He was willing to share his whole life with Kurt. He would marry Kurt, and have children with Kurt, and grow old with Kurt, because honestly? That was where Blaine was looking for in the first place. And now he had Kurt, he wasn't planning on letting go. Taking this step in their relationship would mean that their relationship was becoming a serious thing. Graduation was in three months, and Blaine and Kurt hadn't talked about anything yet, but after this evening, Blaine would ask Kurt to go live with him in New York. And he would promise Kurt to marry him someday…

"Blaine, where are you with your mind? You don't have to fuck me in your mind, when you get to fuck me in real life." Kurt said in one breath, suprising both himself and his boyfriend. He flushed red, and just watched closely when Blaine opened the bottle of lube and put something on his hand, warming it up between his fingers.

"Ready?" He asked Kurt, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend's face. He smiled contentedly when Kurt nodded.

"Ready."

xxx

Burt opened the door after a short day at work. He knew that the boys, meaning his gay son and his boyfriend, were upstairs, so he planned on bringing them anything to drink. Humming, he took two glasses and filled them with the orange juice Kurt had made all by himself.

On his way down to Kurt's room, he heard the first sounds of what his son and Blaine were doing.

"_Oh my god, Blaine!"_

Burt then heard a whine and a moan and then some muffled talking, though he couldn't understand a word of it. It was too soft, and at this point, Burt had wished his hearing was better. He stayed on the stairs, as he heard what came next.

"_Blaine, Blaine, please!"_

It sounded like Kurt was crying, fucking crying, and that was it for Burt. If Blaine thought he could do anything to Kurt without his permission, he was wrong. They were boyfriends, but that didn't mean Kurt was Blaine's property or anything. He took the last two steps down and wanted to burst through the door, but the next words, made him freeze right here and there.

"_Are you sure, Kurt? I love you, but I'm willing to wait, you know…"_

Those words made Burt almost pass out. He leaned against the wall and looked at the door that seperated him from the boys in love. So this wasn't Blaine's idea? This had been his own son's idea, and he knew that Kurt was growing up. So did he really have to interrupt the guys? He himself had lost his virginity when he was sixteen and Kurt was now eighteen, so why not?

Burt did a few steps back up the stairs, and then heard the reply of his son, after a series of heavy gasps. _"Yes, I'm sure, please do it already!"_

Burt shook his head in disbelief as he walked back to the kitchen, the two glasses still in his hands, as he thought about the kid that could call himself Kurt's boyfriend. Burt decided that he was a good kid, because he loved his son, and because he hadn't forced Kurt into making love. And he had a nice voice, and he was a real gentlemen and treated Kurt really well…

_Yes, _Burt thought, _I like this kid._

xxx

When the tip of Blaine's cock was inside of Kurt's hole, both boys were gasping. The uncomfortable stinging pain entered Kurt's body, and it became even more when Blaine buried his cock deeper inside.

"Bl-Blaine, stop for a moment," Kurt panted out and he frowned, because men, this was stinging like a bitch. Blaine looked worriedly at Kurt's face, and included that it wasn't nearly as comfortable for his boyfriend.

"I-I'm sorry, Kurt… I know this must hurt for you, but god… you feel so good, so tight, so… right." Blaine hadn't meant to say those words, because it was like it came straight out of a porn movie.

Kurt groaned at those words, and the burning pain in his hole was shrinking, thank god. When the pain was completely away, he could truly enjoy the feeling. He moaned, and nodded for Blaine to continue. Now he was moaning and when Blaine was inside of him completely, he bucked up, and Blaine's cock hit that perfect spot.

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt practically screamed, and clenched his fingers around Blaine's shoulders, digging his fingers into the flesh there. This feelings was too much, but yet so good, and he had never felt so close to Blaine.

"M-Move…" He ordered his sweaty boyfriend, and soon they were both moving, moaning, because for Blaine the warmth around his cock was so good, and it felt just like Kurt, and for Kurt it was pure sensation, because now they had found the perfect position, Blaine's cock was hitting Kurt's prostate time after time.

"B-Blaine? I-I'm close…" Kurt whined and wound his legs around Kurt's back, burying his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"M-Me too, Kurt. God, you feel good." Blaine then grabbed Kurt's cock and gave it a hard tug, and that was it for Kurt. Kurt screamed, when the last thrust send him over the edge. Come was spreading all over his and Blaine's stomach, and groaned as he felt Blaine coming too.

"Kurt?" Blaine said his boyfriend's name after a minute of trembling and panting and kissing each other's lips.

"Y-Yeah, Blaine?" Kurt looked up, holding back a yawn, staring into the beautiful eyes of his boyfriend, and he couldn't resist wiping away a curl from Blaine's forehead, who had glued against the skin due to all the sweat.

"I love you… I really do."

Kurt sighed happily, and hissed when Blaine pulled his cock out, but then he wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him closer. "Let's not think about cleaning up just yet… I just want to cuddle, okay?"

Blaine's lips curled into a smile and planted a kiss on top of Kurt's forehead. "Yeah, okay," and he started stroking Kurt's back.

"Boys?" Burt's voice sounded from the other side of the door, and Kurt shrieked, poking his elbow painfully in Blaine's stomach. "Sorry, honey," he mumbled, and then widened his eyes. "Dad, dad! What's up?" He sounded too nervous…

Blaine was scared, horrified that his father would open the door any minute and would find the boys naked, glued together because of the come… _Please, please, Kurt and I are too young to die… _Blaine prayed.

"Will you come up for a moment, I want to talk to you about something!" And they heard the footsteps on the stairs. Kurt turned around, with widen eyes, and had his lip worried between his teeth.

"If this will be our death, Blaine, then I want to say to you… I love you too." And together they were cleaning up, making themselves ready for the outburst of a man named Burt Hummel, the over-protective father of Kurt…

But it never came.

Actually they were encouraged to go on, and Blaine had Burt's permission to ask Kurt to marry him… in the future.

"Because, if I hear anything about a proposal in the next two years, then you'll be death, yet…"

Blaine and Kurt had nodded, and had looked at each other, shocked first, but then a wide grin all over their faces.

Because really, who would have thought that Burt Hummel would react this way?

**After posting this, I'm just gonna hide…**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
